


Under the Shroud

by KayleighAnn



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghouls, Hurt/Comfort, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighAnn/pseuds/KayleighAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the Silver Shroud Quest. The Sole Survivor has saved Kent Connolly from Sinjin’s gang, and now Kent has taken a liking to the Sole Survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took a few liberties with this one, such as the time span between Kent’s disappearance and return to Goodneighbor, as well as the introduction of a non-game item. I initially wanted my return to writing to feature Danse or Hancock, but I have the flu and this idea came to me in a fever-dream last night. I couldn’t save Kent during my first playthrough, so I feel like I owe this one to him. Also haven't seen much for Kent, so this grew into a bit more of a monster than I expected. I was aiming for a three part story, but the document was corrupted. I'm trying to recover it, but for now I'm calling this one complete.

Whispers filled the town of Goodneighbor, about a mysterious figure straight from a radio play. The Silver Shroud, a fictional character from the pre-war days, had made an appearance. Local thugs had been killed, with the Shroud’s calling card left on the corpses. Losing Wayne DeLancey had barely caused a stir, the rumors had been circulating for weeks that he had murdered Miss Selmey and her young child. When AJ’s body turned up on Bobbi No-Nose’s doorstep, the whispers spread.

If you weren’t a criminal, you would be safe. But no one in Goodneighbor could be considered innocent, hardly anyone in the Commonwealth was. It was just the way life was. Life carried on, and it wasn’t until the Silver Shroud was spotted in the Third Rail that the townsfolk started getting nervous. He had been seen speaking quietly to Whitechapel Charlie, with caps being passed between them. Not long after, an assassin named Kendra was confirmed killed, with the calling card left behind.

Kent Connolly, the host for the radio play insisted that he knew nothing about the new vigilante in town. It didn’t stop him from warning criminals, and taking great pride in the Shroud’s appearances. By the time Hancock requested a word with the vigilante, it seemed that Kent knew far more than he had let on.

  
The shroud was spotted walking into the Old State House, but no one saw them leave. Rumors were flying now, with some of the drifters even asking if there was going to be some sort of signal for the Silver Shroud installed in town. Hancock did his best to quell some of the rumors, merely advising that residents remain on their best behavior.

After nearly a week of no sightings, and no bodies turning up, the town began to go back to normal. The whisperings turned to more mundane topics, such as who was sleeping with who and which drifter was hooked on jet. A few residents assumed that the sightings had only been the result of chems, and it seemed that the excitement would be forgotten.

Even Kent quieted down, and continued hosting the radio play. He seemed excited, to have had a part in cleaning up Goodneighbor. It wasn’t until his room was broken into while he was still on air, that the Shroud was spotted again. The kidnapping was sickening to hear, Kent screaming to the Shroud to not fall for the trap. A wet thud could be heard, and the air went dead.

The Silver Shroud was seen running through the alleyways, leaving the memory den and making their way out of Goodneighbor. For the next several days, the town was wild with theories and rumors about what had happened. Residents were worried, Kent had always been a sweet guy, even if he was stuck in the past. A memorial service was planned, a few of the drifters had found a stack of comics and traded them to Hancock for a drink at the Third Rail. Irma, the owner of the Memory Den, seemed to be the most upset about the situation. It wasn’t just the loss of caps from renting out his room, but the company he had provided that she would miss. She stated that the gifts would be left in his room, as she had no intention in clearing out his property anytime soon.

Nearly two weeks after the service, Kent returned to Goodneighbor. He appeared to be in good spirits, despite his arm in a sling and his face looking rough even for a ghoul. Accompanied by the vault dweller they knew as the “Sole Survivor”, he made his way back to the Memory Den. Residents watched in disbelief, and it wasn’t until they went through the large doors into the den that the relief washed through the town.

“Oh, Kent!” Irma was lounging in her usual spot, the feathers of her dress ruffling as she stood and made her way across the room. “We were so worried, I thought for sure you were gone.” She squeezed his hands gently, as if she was afraid he’d shatter into a thousand pieces.

“I’m fine Irma, thanks to my friend here.” Kent looked toward the survivor with adoration, even though she had taken off the Silver Shroud costume days before arriving in Goodneighbor. “If my room is still available, I think I’m going to rest before I start broadcasting again.”

The older woman smiled, and waved her hand toward his room as she returned to her lounge. “We haven’t changed a thing, other than the gifts from your admirers.”

“My… Admirers?” Even on a ghoul’s face, the look of confusion was clear. He opened his door, and nearly fainted at the sight of the gifts that had been left at his memorial. As he walked through his room, his hands fluttered over the new items. Barely touching down on anything, it wasn’t until he reached his broadcasting radio that he finally sat down.

The survivor sat across from him on his bed, and her voice was a soft whisper to him. “Kent, are you going to be alright, after all of this?” Her body was toned, and she had gained scars since crawling out of the vault, but her eyes were still gentle. When the ghoul leaned forward and put his head in his hands, she stroked his back as his shoulders shook from the sobs. It had been like that for the last few days, his mood swings were erratic after the kidnapping.

While his words were muffled, she knew what was bothering him but she still let him cry it out. She pulled him from his chair onto the bed next to her, and held him tightly. The door closed behind them quietly, Irma giving them the privacy he desperately needed after traveling back home.

“This whole thing, was a mistake. I should have just hired some merc, like everyone else. Playing superhero, it could have gotten you killed.” The ghoul leaned into her shoulder, and she could feel his tears soaking through her shirt.

“Kent, none of this was your fault. I got caught up in it just as much as you were, and I could have stopped it just as easily.” She removed his battered fedora, and began stroking his rough scalp. “Let’s face it though, we were having too much fun.”

“It was a mistake.”

“We’re still alive.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“You’re only human.”

Kent fell silent for some time, and eventually the survivor realized that he was beginning to doze off. She laid him down softly, and kicked off her boots before joining him. It was clear that Kent had spent most of his time and caps collecting Silver Shroud memorabilia, after she found a moth-eaten blanket bunched up at the foot of the mattress. Against her better judgement, she took the Shroud’s coat and spread it over them. She had left her sleeping bag behind, blood soaked and bug infested after the trip they had made.

He was quiet now, as she held him. She closed her eyes and imagined that they were in a better place, before the bombs fell. Since she had first met him, the survivor had spent hours trying to remember where she may have seen him before the war. It was difficult, of course. His features had all but vanished, though she still tried. Perhaps when she had been purchasing a halloween costume, or picking up the latest issue of Grognak for Nate, he had been nearby. It was all too easy to think that she had known him before the world went to hell.

Perhaps that’s why she clung to him, the way he was clinging to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Silver Shroud Quest. The Sole Survivor has saved Kent Connolly from Sinjin’s gang, and now Kent has taken a liking to the Sole Survivor. 
> 
> This is the chapter with the smut, nothing too kinky just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended for the roleplay to start in this chapter, but it went somewhere else.

Kent woke her, in the middle of the night. He was crying again, and thrashing in the bed. The survivor pulled him close to her, and began stroking his neck as she had done for the last week they had been traveling. He came around slowly, the tears gradually coming to a stop. 

“I’m so sorry.” The ghoul looked at her with his hollow eyes, but she could still read the hopelessness in them.

“Don’t be. This will go away eventually.” Her fingers brushed gently over his shoulders, slowly working down to his chest. She hoped that by relieving some tension, he could let go of some of the emotional pain he was working through. “You went through a lot, and you’re not used to this sort of thing.”

He looked as if he would break down again, but instead he leaned into her chest and wrapped his arms around her. His breathing slowed, and she thought perhaps he had fallen asleep again.

“I don’t think I thanked you enough.”

“You’re alive, that’s enough for me.”

“Nothing will be enough.”

They both went silent, knowing that there weren’t enough words to describe how they felt. Instead, the survivor moved her hands to his waist, and pulled his hips against hers. “I think we both need to relieve some stress, before we can sleep again.” 

He nodded, and went to reach for a bottle of bourbon she had picked up as they came into town. Quietly, he poured two glasses, and offered one to her. He rarely drank, but knew that she had a fondness for it. She drank hers eagerly, he took his time. 

“That was very nice, but not exactly what I had in mind.”

Kent looked back to her, as he had started to prepare another glass for her. His eyes were wide, and innocent as she put both drinks to the floor and pushed him back on the bed. She had a mischievous smile, which he had only seen while she was picking locks or pocketing something that didn’t belong to her. The survivor’s hands traveled down his chest, and began to massage his legs. 

The ghoul let out a soft moan, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him this way. Her hands were skilled, quickly moving over muscles and squeezing out knots. Kent barely noticed when she removed his pants, her soft fingers brushing over his rough skin. Ghosting her hands up his thigh, the survivor slipped under his boxers and stroked the still sensitive area between his legs. 

With a gasp, his eyes shot open and he looked down at her. “Ah-ah… What are you doing?” 

“Trying to make you feel better. Is it working?”

“Y-yes, but you don’t need to- ahh!” Kent tried to stifle another moan, not wanting to draw Irma’s attention from the lounge. The ghoul groaned into his arm, trying to understand what a gorgeous woman was doing playing with him like this. 

She leaned back and looked him over. Like any ghoul, he was covered in scabs and sores. His frame was wiry, and looked as if a gust of wind could blow him away. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, and he immediately tried to cover himself. She brushed his hands away, and planted kisses along his neck. Kent sighed and let his body relax, enjoying the sensation of her lips on his rough skin. There were bruises, and cuts from Sinjin, but she was gentle as she passed over them. 

Even as a regular human, Kent had never enjoyed attention like this. No one had bothered to take the time to please him, or try to comfort him the way she was. He tried to hold back his tears as she kissed his lips, her hands running over the tough skin of his scalp. 

He wanted to say her name, and it was only then that he realized he never learned it. She had always been the vault dweller, the survivor, the- “Shroud.” Kent couldn’t stop himself from whispering the character’s name, but she only kissed him harder in response. Whimpering slightly, his hands moved down and grabbed on to her waist. She had moved to a more comfortable position, straddling his stomach. 

While his mind had been racing, she had been busy undressing him. His shirt unbuttoned, and down to his boxers. She had already changed into a soft dress when they entered his room, he could feel her bare skin against his. In the months that followed her emerging from the vault, she had fallen out of her old beauty routines. Her hair was clean, her skin was soft. Body hair that had once been waxed, shaved, or plucked, now grew and became smooth against her. Razors and creams were available if she desired, but there was hardly time for that in the wasteland. 

He marveled at the hair on her arms, having long lost his own. Her legs had become muscular, with the hair on her thighs light enough to barely be noticeable. The survivor kissed him deeply now, pulling him away from his thoughts. Her tongue was soft, she was so soft. It pushed past his lips and he could taste her, sweeter than Sugar Bombs and bold like the bourbon she favored. His excitement grew, and he became very aware of himself growing under his boxers. Quickly, he gave thanks that he had never lost that part of him. 

She moaned into their kiss, and adjusted herself over him until he could feel her pressing against the fabric separating them. Kent became bolder, and moved his hands up her thighs until he had pushed her dress up to her stomach. She wore simple cotton panties, he flushed scarlet when he saw that they had a wet stain spreading from her center.

Kent craved the warmth of her body, and was fascinated by how receptive it was to his touch. For centuries, people turned from him in disgust. Until Goodneighbor, he had never felt that there was a safe place for him to stay. With the help of his radio station, he had begun to feel normal again. Now, a beautiful woman was moving against him and softly moaning his name. 

Doubt fell away from him, and he pushed her dress up to expose her breasts. He nearly gasped, even with the terrors of the wastes they had remained untouched. Kent looked up at her and watched as he began stroking her nipples. 

“Ohh, Kent… Please don’t stop, that feels incredible!” Her face was flushed with excitement and arousal, and he felt a lurch in his gut as his erection throbbed against her. He pulled her down closer to him, and began sucking on one breast while continuing his play with the other. Encouraged by her soft groans, he flicked his tongue across the hard nipple and then bit gently. She whimpered, pulling at his boxers to try to free his cock.

When her hand clasped around it, he felt a shudder and he bit her breast hard enough to leave marks. Everything about her was warm and soft. Kent wanted nothing more than to be inside her, despite how wrong it must be. His fingers continued to work on her, the sound of her moaning kept him aroused. He knew of her affiliation with the Brotherhood of Steel, and he briefly wondered what would happen if they found out about what they were doing. His overactive mind went numb again as he felt her wetness rubbing against him. 

Panting, she moved against him until his cock was as slick and wet as she was. A rough patch of skin caught against her clit, and her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a pleasured scream. The ghoul moved his mouth to her other breast, switching hands as his tongue worked against her pert nipple. He was nearly in tears as he prayed that he would last long enough to please her. 

The survivor lowered herself onto him, her wet warmth enveloping his pulsing erection. A shiver went up his spine, and he curled his toes as she began pumping against him. His mouth unlatched from her breast, though he continued to tweak her nipples with his fingers. Her hands were placed on his thin chest, as he thrust into her. He heard her breathing become more erratic and he worked her breasts more franticly as he attempted to tip her over the edge. 

“Please oh please ohpleaseohplease-“

Her words blended into one. Eyes shut tightly, she rode the wave of her orgasm and slowed her movements. Kent seized the opportunity and used what muscle he had to bounce her on his member. Each thrust was punctuated by another moan from her, and he strained to hold himself off for another minute. His focus was broken when she leaned forward and kissed him, whispering his name. 

Kent’s release was sudden, and he felt disappointed in himself. After all of the buildup he had worked toward, he was over in only a few minutes. He was thankful that he had helped her climax, and he hoped that she didn’t notice the look on his face. Pulling out of her warmth, he sat up and swung his legs around to plant his feet on the floor. Tears streamed down his face as he looked down at his sad, flaccid penis. He felt ashamed of himself. Even as the survivor wrapped her arms around him, he couldn’t bear to look at her. 

“I hope you know I enjoyed that, Kent.” 

It didn’t matter. As soon as it had ended, the flood of memories and the fear of losing everything he had come back. Kent didn’t know when he would be able to move past what Sinjin’s gang had done to him, but he hoped that it would be before the amazing woman next to him gave up on him. 

She pulled him to her breast, and he cried silently until he slept.


End file.
